THE KILLING TYPE
by FAMAS
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY UP, SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

THE KILLER'S TYPE  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Dead or Alive or Hitman Franchises nor  
  
do I own any of the Dead or Alive or Hitman characters (such as Christie  
  
and Agent 47). The only character in this fanfic which was created by and  
  
belongs to me is "Cameron".  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: In this fic Agent 47 was born in 1970 (not 1964 as  
  
according to the official hitman journal), this is to make it that he's  
  
slightly younger than he would be (so he's about 33 instead of 39 or 40).  
  
As well as this Christie is slightly older than she is in DOA3, even though  
  
it's set not long after DOA3, so she's about 25 or 26 instead of 22 (I think  
  
22 is her age in DOA3 but feel free to correct me if I'm wrong). The age  
  
changes are just there to narrow the age gap between Christie and Agent  
  
47 ( I'm sorry if anyone has a problem with it but I thought the 18 year  
  
age difference would not have worked as well). Also this fic is supposed  
  
to be set after the DOA3 Tournament as well as this it is set after the first  
  
Hitman game except that Agent 47 never gave up being a hitman to  
  
become a monastery gardener. I like both of these characters very much  
  
but not many people have written fanfics about either of them, hell there  
  
isn't even a hitman subcategory on fanfiction.net, so I have decided to  
  
write one, I believe that Christie and Agent 47 could relate to one another  
  
quite well because they are both hired killers. I have also doubled spaced  
  
everything so that it's easier to read. Finally, "Romero" is not a typo of  
  
what is supposed to be "Romeo", "Romero" is a name separate from  
  
"Romeo". PLEASE SEND REVIEWS  
  
PROLOGUE: Christie had entered the DOA3 tournament as part of a  
  
plan to get to a mark which she had been hired, by Donovan, to take out.  
  
However Christie , before suffering any defeats in the tournament,  
  
conspired, with Donovan's subordinates, a plan to, instead, take out  
  
Donovan so that his subordinates could take control for themselves and  
  
Christie would end up with a much larger sum of cash. Then with  
  
her generous payload Christie forfeited out of the tournament early on  
  
and decided to set up temporary residence in Sicily under the  
  
recommendation of her long time friend and lawyer Cameron, she now  
  
had a place to stay in almost every part of the world. Meanwhile Agent  
  
47 had just finished up on probably the biggest contract of his life,the  
  
U.S government had hired him to take out one of the world's most  
  
dangerous and most wanted terrorists with the promise of full protection  
  
from all international scrutiny and a huge pay check. After fulfilling the  
  
task and collecting his money Agent 47 moved to Sicily, under the  
  
recommendation of his friend and lawyer "Cameron", under the alias  
  
"Romero" and decided to go into temporary retirement, he decided only  
  
to go back into contract killing if he got bored, and in Sicily there would  
  
be plenty of Mafioso crime families around if he ever needed work.  
  
CHAPTER 1- FROM A BALCONY IN SICILY  
  
Christie lay awake on her soft bed without any covers on, she was lying  
  
with her face pointed directly upwards at the ceiling. After a while a soft  
  
breeze blew in through the open balcony window and into her apartment,  
  
with a momentary shiver Christie sat up in bed and looked toward the  
  
window, she then got up, put on a soft silk robe and walked out onto the  
  
balcony. Leaning against the railing with her hands she looked first out  
  
over the long spread of Mediterranean apartment blocks and houses and  
  
then down into the colorful street below "I love Sicily" she said to herself  
  
softly. As she surveyed the street she could see an abundance of quiet  
  
restaurants and coffee houses, she breathed in deeply and took in all the  
  
lively aromas. Then in the middle of her appreciation for the street below  
  
she spotted a man walking down the street, from her left, at a moderate  
  
pace. The man appeared very sharply dressed and distinguished, in fact  
  
Christie found his whole appearance to be sharp and distinguished, he  
  
wore a perfectly fitted black suit and matching shoes, a white button up  
  
shirt underneath and a striking blood red tie, he also had on a pair of what  
  
looked like black leather driving gloves but he suddenly took these off  
  
and put them in what was probably an inside jacket pocket. The most  
  
notable detail of his appearance though was his face and head, his head  
  
appeared to be completely hairless but it wasn't like an old man style  
  
hairless with withered or blemished skin, nor was it hairless like a young  
  
head that had been shaved only to reveal a pale skull with roots of hair  
  
still visible, it was that very rare kind of complete baldness where  
  
although no hair grew and there were no roots visible the skin still looked  
  
smooth, healthy and vibrant and it wasn't pale in comparison with the  
  
skin on the face, in fact it was all of exactly the same complexion. His  
  
face was almost as striking as his head, he had high, very well defined  
  
cheek bones that you could see a mile away, contrasted by deep cheeks,  
  
this was held together by a strong visible jaw, chin and brow, all well  
  
defined but none too flamboyant or overdone in appearance. Although the  
  
straight, almost emotionless expression he had on his face when  
  
combined with the rest of his features made him appear quite menacing  
  
and even fearful, Christie saw him as being quite handsome and even  
  
strangely sexually attractive, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but  
  
she somehow saw him as very desirable and her heartbeat increased in  
  
speed slightly, as she kept her eyes glued to him as he continued down  
  
the street he suddenly looked upwards slightly and for a split second their  
  
eyes locked, but only for a split second, the man quickly turned his head  
  
again. The split second was enough for Christie though, enough for her  
  
heartbeat to increase rapidly as she suddenly took a step straight  
  
backward toward the balcony door and put a hand over her heart. "Did he  
  
see me?" she thought "Did he know I was watching him ?, is this fate or  
  
something ?",....she paused in thought for a moment "Oh honestly  
  
Christina, listen to yourself you haven't had real sex, let alone a real man  
  
in so long it's making you delirious". After a bit more self reflection  
  
Christie finally turned and stepped back inside her apartment.  
  
(A FEW HOURS LATER).  
  
47 was sitting on the balcony of his spacious but humble villa on the  
  
coast of Sicily, he had taken off his tie and jacket, unbuttoned the top of  
  
his shirt and folded his sleeves up to his elbows, he was now sitting back  
  
in an adjustable folding frame chair staring blankly out into the ocean.  
  
Spread out on a small table next to him was his "Assassin" kit, there was  
  
his fiber wire, a small dagger, a scalpel (all of which he had just cleaned  
  
the blood off), a bottle of chloroform with a rag, his leather gloves, and  
  
finally his pair of .45ACP AMT Hardballers (which he had just finished  
  
cleaning, polishing, and reassembling) plus a pair of removable sound  
  
suppressors custom made for his AMT Hardballers. As he stared out into  
  
the ocean he softly stroked a small chestnut haired rabbit which sat in his  
  
lap fast asleep. Usually whenever 47 went to "Hit" someone the  
  
adrenaline that would build up from the beginning of the mission would  
  
become so intense that occasionally he would experience a sort of short  
  
term memory loss of exactly what happened shortly before, during, and  
  
shortly after the mission. So at a time like this he would retrace all his  
  
steps and re gather all of what he had seen and done. I had been hired to  
  
assassinate a crime boss who resided most of the time in his Sicilian  
  
mansion. Upon arrival I spotted two men guarding the outer  
  
wall/perimeter, both were armed with MP5 SMGs so I by passed the wall  
  
about 100 meters to the left side of the gate. Once inside the perimeter  
  
there were more guards patrolling the grounds, all armed with either  
  
MP5's, Model 92 beretta's, or GLOCK's of some type, it can be hard to  
  
distinguish between the different standard sized GLOCK's when at a  
  
distance. Making sure to avoid the guards I slowly worked my way  
  
toward the mansion by weaving through the trees scattered around the  
  
grounds. Once I had reached the mansion there appeared to be only one  
  
back way in, a locked door at the rear of the house that probably led to a  
  
kitchen. I waited in a tree right next to the door until a guard came off the  
  
grounds to take a break. As he unlocked and opened the door I moved in  
  
behind him without him even seeing me and, covering his mouth, I  
  
stabbed him in the throat with my pentagon knife. Sure enough the door  
  
led to a large kitchen area. I stashed the guards body under some frozen  
  
products in a large freezer and continued on my way. Strangely the  
  
security inside the mansion didn't seem to be as intense as outside, there  
  
weren't nearly as many guards and they all seemed to be concentrated  
  
within the same general area. After surveying the entire interior of the  
  
mansion I found a back way into the mob boss's office. He was sitting at  
  
a desk soughting through documents. Moving toward him without  
  
making a sound I drew the fiber wire from my jacket and slung it around  
  
his neck. After a few seconds it was over and I left him slumped across  
  
his desk. With the mark dead I moved back through the mansion, out the  
  
back door, through the trees, across the grounds and over the wall.  
  
However just as I landed on the other side of the wall I spotted a guard  
  
only about 5 meters from my position and he had just spotted me as well.  
  
At first he was slightly shocked but then he reached to aim the MP5 that  
  
was slung over his shoulder, I beat him to it however with 3 harballer  
  
shots to the upper chest/neck area. Re holstering the weapon I turned and  
  
swiftly headed into the foliage area on the opposite side of the road. After  
  
about an hour and a half of walking I made it back to the city area. I was  
  
walking down one of those roads that is littered with restaurants and  
  
coffee houses along the base and lined with up scale Mediterranean style  
  
apartments above. Then I looked up and I saw...I saw a woman...I  
  
saw a woman?, yes now I remember it was a woman standing on an  
  
apartment balcony looking down at the streets below and she was  
  
wearing a silk dressing gown. Even though I didn't see her right up close  
  
she looked beautiful, more beautiful than any other woman I've ever  
  
seen, and her hair looked as if it was entirely white with the locks on each  
  
side fashioned into subtle but straight, backward spikes. I could have  
  
sworn her eyes at some point locked with mine, did that actually happen  
  
though or was I just mistaken. I don't understand, I've never looked at a  
  
woman the same way I looked at her, what the hell is going on? Why am  
  
I so confused? It was just a woman, why did I look at her that way? What  
  
was I feeling?  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
Well I hoped you all like it so far, PLEASE SEND REVIEWS. 


	2. THE COMMON LINK

CHAPTER 2- THE COMMON LINK  
  
A slight pain seared up 47's arm as he raised his chin up to the exercise bar for the 96th time "96" he thought to himself. 47 had fallen asleep on the balcony while thinking over the events of the day before, he slept all through the night and woke up early when "rabbit" had started nibbling on his ear. He started the morning the same as every other one, with a full body routine. "97, 98, 99, 100" he winced to himself and dropped lightly to the ground landing on his feet. As he rose up he turned to face himself in a full body mirror, examining his entire upper body "God didn't give you this body, you did" he said to himself aloud "Don't ever take that for granted". Years of training since not long after being able to walk had given him a slim, but by no means scrawny, build made which appeared as if it were made almost entirely of muscle, the last time he had been given a health checkup his body fat was only around 3 or 4 percent, definitely no more than 5 though. While stretching to ease off the pain from the exercise the phone suddenly rang.  
  
"Hello" 47 spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Hey, Romero, it's Cameron".  
  
"Oh, hi Cameron".  
  
"What have you been up to since we last met?"  
  
"Well, yesterday I assassinated a mob boss"  
  
"What?, I thought you were trying to lay low, besides it's not like you need the money"  
  
"It's not the money, I was bored is all, I've been sitting in this house for weeks, I just needed to get out for a while"  
  
"Why don't you come down to a club with me and some business friends tonight"  
  
"You know I hate nightclubs Cameron, there just a bunch of pseudo homosexuals in ridiculous get ups dancing away to monotonous music, don't those people have any dignity?"  
  
"You have to lighten up Romero, just because you're a killer for hire doesn't mean you have to be so tense and uptight all of the time"  
  
"You have to stop telling me what to do" 47 snapped back at Cameron.  
  
"Whooaaa, hey I didn't mean it like that, I was just worried you might go crazy or something"  
  
"Sorry" 47 said, albeit with a similar tone as before.  
  
"By the way, when was the last time you had a woman?"  
  
"I don't know" 47 said with a tone as if he wasn't really interested.  
  
"Well I could set you up with a date if you're interested"  
  
"Depends"  
  
"There's this woman, I've known her for a long time, she came here to Sicily around the same time you did, her name's Christie"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The last I was talking to her she seemed in a similar predicament as you"  
  
"As in how?"  
  
"You know, really bored"  
  
"Wellll I'm not really sure"  
  
"Trust me on this one, she's really good looking, so if you don't like the personality at least you can look forward to the sex"  
  
"If she's as good as you say she is then why aren't you with her?"  
  
"Nahhhh we're just friends, we don't see each other in any other light"  
  
"Well okay but only if she's interested"  
  
"Great, so long"  
  
With that 47 hung up the receiver and walked out onto the balcony. "What have I gotten myself into now" he muttered to himself.  
  
MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER APARTMENT IN SICILY  
  
"I wonder what he's like" Christie thought to herself as she stood in front of a full body mirror wearing a silk robe. Cameron had rung her and asked if she was interested in meeting a friend of his. Christie had keenly accepted as she wasn't interested in being stuck in her apartment any longer, it was a man Cameron called "Romero". Slowly she undid the sash and let the robe slide off her smooth body and onto the floor. Smiling to herself She inspected her physical appearance, while dressed only in a small white bra and matching thong panties, "You really are gorgeous Christie" she whispered to herself softly, and it was absolutely true her breasts were perfectly rounded and while they weren't huge they were definitely ample, they were also incredibly firm for real breasts, in fact she virtually didn't need a bra to hold them up because they did that themselves. From there her chest led to a slim waist and flat tight stomach, followed by perfectly rounded hips, holding up this beautiful structure were a set of long, lithe, tightly muscled legs. Lining her entire beautiful body was incredibly smooth vibrant skin. "If he's not pleased when he sees me, he's either gay or crazy" she giggled to herself. Christie had been with men before but it was never anything beyond sex, she enjoyed sex but love was something she had not yet managed to find from any of the men she had been with before. "Damn, I should have asked what he looks like" Christie cursed to herself. Shrugging that thought off she left her room and stepped in to a leisurely warm shower, letting the water run over her face and hair she thought back to the man she had seen from the night before "I almost forgot about him, he was so striking to the eye" upon that Christie felt a feeling surge through her like nothing before "Damn it..what the hell is going on, every time I think of that guy I get that feeling, I haven't even met him, hell I probably never will, I wish I could just forget I even saw him" but Christie knew somehow deep down that it wasn't possible.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
PLEASE POST A REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER, I NEED TO KNOW WHETHER PEOPLE WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING THIS STORY OR NOT. 


	3. KILLERS CLOSE IN

CHAPTER 3- KILLERS CLOSE IN  
  
"Damn it, DAMN IT" 47 cursed out a loud, he had been searching for a file Cameron had given him concerning a local mob boss, he still had a whole pile of research to do on many other mafia individuals in the neighborhood but he hadn't made a start yet because he was still searching for the same missing file.  
  
"Where in the hell did I put the goddamn thing?" He cursed once more throwing aside another bunch of folders.  
  
"Ohhhhh Christ". He paused suddenly, "I must've left it at Cameron's office", "Well" He thought to himself "At least it's an excuse to go out again". Quickly 47 called Cameron, asked him to prepare the file, put on his suit once more, grabbed a tomato from out of the fridge and left the villa.  
  
Stepping out of a cool shower Christie wrapped a robe around herself and stepped out of the bathroom moving into her bedroom. Lately she had started using a gym built into one of the lower levels of the building which housed the law firm which Cameron owned and run. Members of the public were theoretically viable to gain membership to the gym but in truth the only people outside of the law firm that ever got membership were those who had some other connection to Cameron, in this case Christie was a longtime friend of Cameron so she easily got a membership and despite the gym's immense size and range of equipment barely anyone who actually worked at the law firm used it so Christie often found she was able to work out for hours without any interruptions. After getting dressed Christie stepped out onto her balcony to close and lock the French doors, then suddenly out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone familiar, "My god, is that..it is..it's him again" Christie whispered to herself. On the opposite side of the street a relatively slim, bald man of around 6' or so feet tall wearing a black suit and red tie was casually walking along the pavement, one hand in his pocket the other holding a tomato that he was munching on. "Well he seems to like tomato's...guess I've got something in common with him". Christie watched as the man made his way down the street and turned a corner, disappearing from view, yet she stared for a few moments longer before turning back inside "Honestly Christie you have to stop deluding yourself" she whispered under her breath. Gathering the rest of her things Christie finished locking up the villa apartment and left.  
  
After deciding to take the long, scenic route 47 finally arrived at "C-Law inc." Passing through the large automated doors 47 strolled down a corridor and arrived at a reception desk "I'm Romero I'm here to see Cameron" 47 said bluntly to the receptionist, flipping through an office organizer for a few seconds she looked back up at 47 and replied "Oh yes Mr. Romero, Cameron has had you listed as a company VIP, we are under instruction to allow you to come and go as you please". 47's blank expression slowly moved to a mild yet sincere half smile "Company VIP, and I don't even work here" 47 laughed in his thoughts before replying with a simple "thank you" and continuing down the corridor.  
  
47 had only been in Cameron's building once, which was a few weeks ago yet he distinctly remembered every internal detail, the floor he was currently on contained mostly health and beauty facilities set up as perks to any lawyers who worked for the firm, there were beauty salons, health spas, massage parlors, swimming pools, a gym/dojo among other things. 47 was amazed at just how much of all this stuff Cameron had managed to fit into the place for his employees yet they mainly seemed to use everything but the gym and dojo. As 47 neared the end of the corridor he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, someone was using the dojo. Turning his head for a better look 47 suddenly froze, never before had anything made 47 freeze like this, he had been trained to remain perfectly calm even if a gun were being pointed straight at his head, but for all his training he could never have been prepared for this. Right in front of him the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was training in an empty dojo, though 47 was in plain view and staring directly at her she seemed not to notice him at all, the wall was a one way mirror (which 47 figured out relatively soon) people on the outside could see into the dojo but people inside the dojo saw only their reflection. The woman's platinum hair was fashioned in a very unique way, it was parted at the front and the individual strands were grouped together to form spikes which pointed downward to her shoulders. She appeared tall (for a woman anyway) around 5'10, she had a figure which was slender and lithe but at the same time curvaceous, every part of her seemingly heavenly body seemed to be built perfectly, tight sinewy muscle was lightly covered by smooth, soft skin of exactly the perfect tone not too light or pale but at the same time not too dark or bronzed. The woman wore only white, skintight, spandex leggings and a matching sports bra. As she moved her body flowed in line with pure grace. She was definitely training in some form of kung fu style, the open palm stance and movements were a dead give away, 47 himself had been trained from a young age in several fighting styles, "Is it mantis?" he thought to himself  
  
"No, the palms are entirely flat not curved like claws, it must be a snake style"  
  
"Hey Romero, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Huh Wha oh uhhh" Completely transfixed by the platinum haired beauty he didn't see Cameron coming down the hallway  
  
"I uhhhhh, I think I left the uhhhh the Pachinsky file in your office" 47 replied whilst still half mesmerized by the beautiful woman in the dojo  
  
"The Pachinsky file? Oh yeah you did leave it here it's in my office I'll go get it, oh I see you've finally laid eyes on Christie in there I told you you'd like her"  
  
"Told me.wh, what are you..oh, oh jesus, that's Christie"  
  
"Yeah, want me to introduce you to her"  
  
"wh, what? God no, not now I'm not prepared, just..give me the file and..tell her I'll see her soon or something.  
  
WELL That wraps up the 3rd chapter, I'm truly sorry about the overlong delay but I was busy with University and other things, I've got a bit more time on my hands now though so I intend to update this story more often, don't forget to review this chapter if you happen to read it. SEEYA 


End file.
